


unobstructed views

by missgoalie75



Series: Sense8 AU [3]
Category: Gilmore Girls
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 12:57:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7715683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missgoalie75/pseuds/missgoalie75
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>While Rory spending her summer in DC is a relatively minor inconvenience considering that Jess is currently quasi-listening in on the lecture she's suffering through now, it still blows. Over time, the geographical distance between Manhattan and Stars Hollow became a little unbearable; this is worse.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	unobstructed views

**Author's Note:**

> **Characters/Pairings:** Jess/Rory, Paris, Lorelai, Luke
> 
>  **Spoilers/Warnings:** Sense8 AU, sequel to this fic, takes place between S2 and S3; sexual situations~
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** Title is from "Unobstructed Views" by Death Cab for Cutie.
> 
>  **A/N:** One or two people have asked for a sequel or some sort of follow-up to the original fic, and I was inspired through an ask on tumblr (god if anyone wants to claim responsibility please do so I can't remember I suck but I'm leaning towards @slushiebear) to write something in Jess' POV. Was also inspired by the cluster's birthday in Sense8 (8/8), so here you go. Any and all mistakes are mine!

While Rory spending her summer in DC is a relatively minor inconvenience considering that Jess is currently quasi-listening in on the lecture she's suffering through now, it still blows. Over time, the geographical distance between Manhattan and Stars Hollow became a little unbearable; this is worse.

Especially since he has to serve her mom coffee and a lot of fucking food every goddamn day and Lorelai is finding new and creative ways to avoid looking at him. He wouldn't mind – it's not like he's enjoying this situation either, but Rory is a little upset about it, so he's bothered by it. Minimally. 

" _The fact that this man is a senator only proves we're closer than ever to becoming a totalitarian government_ ," Paris hisses to Rory during her lecture.

 _She's right_ , Jess says.

" _Ye of little faith in our government_ ," Rory whispers to both of them.

 _Our system is broken and I could've been a poster child_ , Jess counters.

" _If Jess said anything about being a poster child for our broken government, you owe me dinner,_ " Paris mutters.

" _You two are_ never _meeting,_ " Rory promises.

Jess involuntarily snorts as he's pouring Lorelai's coffee.

Lorelai looks up from the newspaper she's deciding to read for the today to avoid him and there's a moment where Rory checks out and is standing near him. She's holding her breath.

"…What's so funny?" Lorelai asks, finally.

He runs his teeth over his bottom lip for a moment. "Rory is vowing that I'm never going to meet Paris."

Lorelai snorts. "Paris sure is…something."

"Yeah, pretty sure she runs on the souls of the people she breaks and doesn't actually sleep," Jess says.

"Sounds plausible."

 _Chill_ , Jess tells Rory, who is _vibrating_ with excitement. His chest is quaking.

There's a moment where he's convinced that Lorelai will go back to fake-reading the newspaper – there's no way she's interested in the science section of _The New York Times_ – but she asks quietly, "So…what's Rory doing?"

Rory pumps her fist in the air and jumps and it's incredibly dorky. "Sitting through a lecture hosted by a Republican senator. Paris is convinced we're getting into Orwell territory," Jess answers.

" _Jesus_ ," Lorelai exhales.

" _How freaked out would she be if I talked to her?_ " Rory asks.

_A lot._

" _She'll have to get used to it_."

Jess sighs and rubs his eyes before putting the coffeepot on the table and taking a seat across from Lorelai.

"Want to speak to her?"

Lorelai swallows and he thinks she's going to say no, but she says, "Okay."

 _Don't smile too much_ , he tells her.

" _I'm going to undo your street cred in five minutes_ ," she promises with a teasing smile.

He lets go and watches her straighten his back. His leg lifts like she's about to cross them, but brings it back down, closing his legs as a compromise.

"Hi, Mom," she says quietly.

Lorelai inhales sharply.

He trusts Rory enough, so he slips into her body and has to actively stop himself from spreading her legs. He glances at Paris, who is muttering under her breath as she takes vicious notes. 

"You two are _incredibly_ obvious when you do that," Paris says.

"Like anyone fucking knows what's happening," Jess responds dismissively. "What's up with your crew?"

"Summer school, sleeping, clubs, yard work," she lists off. "Laura thinks you'll get along."

He gives her a disbelieving look.

"She's hoping to go to New York during the holidays. It'll be the first time any of us are meeting in person."

"Nervous?"

"A little."

"We'll go out. Get her a good bagel," he offers.

She gives him a small, grateful smile.

"Besides, if you're anything like Rory, you'll somehow end up on Staten Island."

She scowls. "I can _navigate_ a city that's a _grid_ , Mariano."

"Excuse me, ladies?"

They whip their heads to the senator, who's staring at them crossly.

"Sorry, we were just discussing your involvement in the No Child Left Behind Act and the substantial increase in test-taking in public schools and how that can inevitably and, rather ironically, leave children behind for those who are poor test takers. We were just wondering what steps will be taken to support those children," Jess says innocently, blinking Rory's big, blue eyes.

Paris has pursed her lips together to keep from cackling.

 _Jess!_ Rory hisses.

" _What, you think I'm not paying attention?_ " Jess questions with his hip resting against the table.

"I need to get back. Jess is causing a scene and is making this senator choke on his tongue," Rory tells her mom. "I love you."

Jess grimaces.

"Let me know when you finish reading _The Cadence of Grass_ ," Paris says.

"I know they say to 'write what you know,' but _come on_ ," Jess complains.

"I think the _Times_ needs a staff upheaval," she agrees. "McGuane should've gone another ten years without publishing."

" _Oh, but it's so interesting the way he writes Montana –_ " Rory starts.

 _Shut up, Gilmore_ , he says at the same time Paris says, "Put a sock in it."

Jess is back in his own body and maybe Paris has a point about being obvious about the switching.

"You gonna make it?" Jess asks rather flatly as Lorelai looks like her brain is malfunctioning.

Lorelai takes a deep breath and nods. "This will take some getting used to. I don't think you realize how sometimes…you have some of her weird habits. It's extremely disconcerting, to say the least."

He flicks his eyes to the side, where Rory is standing, her legs a little apart and she curls her hair behind her ear, her hand then drifting to the back of her neck. Huh.

"We're still figuring it out." He gets up and grabs the coffee pot.

"Maybe when Rory –"

" _Jess_ – what are you – _oh_ ," Luke stops himself short when he takes in the sight of Jess actually having a conversation with Lorelai. Jess raises his eyebrows and doesn't say anything.

"Right, just…give me that. Take your break," Luke mutters, grabbing the coffee pot from Jess and refilling mugs that have been intentionally neglected.

"…Okay," Jess responds begrudgingly to her unasked offer.

She gives him a tentative smile. Rory is squealing in delight into his back and has her arms around him. He briefly brings a hand to hers and quickly drops it before Lorelai can notice.

" _How long is your break again?_ " Rory asks as he makes his way up the stairs. He's considering on smoking a cigarette.

 _Fifteen,_ he says, pulling out his pack from his back pocket.

"I'm going to the bathroom," Rory tells Paris.

"Make it quick, Gilmore, I think I can make this next senator burst into a cold sweat," Paris says with a wicked smirk.

Jess narrows his eyes Rory as she makes her way out of the assembly room and into the hallway, but Jess shuts the apartment door and Rory is sitting on his bed, knees spread apart and her dress riding high up her thighs. She's smiling.

"I only have fifteen minutes," he groans, taking care to lock the door before walking toward her.

"I only have five, max," she quips, quick to pull the front of his shirt when he's in range to bring him closer that much faster. "Hi."

He presses his forehead against hers. He can hear Rory entering the empty bathroom and locking herself into the stall furthest away from the door. "Hi," he says.

While Rory's technical skills with putting up walls are a work in progress, she still tries to be in control, to present herself in a certain way, so he likes taking his time to strip it all away until she's an open door.

But there's something about laying her down on her back and spreading her legs apart, fingers idly drawing nonsense on soft, pale skin as he dips low. He doesn't bother taking her underwear off and just moves the thatch of fabric to the side so he can tongue at her clit. Her hands immediately go to his hair to pull him closer, pushing her hips up. He hums against her in amusement, rocking his hips against the mattress.

Her legs are spread wide in the bathroom and her eyes are shut tight, her arm muffling her gasps.

His fingers holding her underwear slide down so he can move into her and his legs automatically spread a little.

 _JESS_. It's an echo in his head and he moves faster, crooking his finger and considering too late that he probably should've removed his pants, but she's rolling her hips, a sort of fluidity that's rare and gorgeous and he keeps at it until she tightens around his hand and whimpers as she comes. It feels like it lasts forever, her thighs shake and she breathes hard and he comes in his pants, which is part relief and part totally fucking frustrating.

"Good timing," Rory sighs, lazily lifting her arm to check her watch. "We have two more minutes."

Jess sighs and drops his head against her hip. She pets his head and wordlessly asks permission to switch.

He's on her back and he can still feel her coming down from her orgasm. It's still weird to see himself outside of his body, which he appreciates – he doesn't want to lose himself in this, as much as he can't imagine going back to an existence without it.

"This is a little weird," Rory considers out loud before grimacing, shifting his body. "This is uncomfortable."

He snorts. "No kidding."

She's conflicted and doing her best to not have him make out her thoughts; she's embarrassed.

"Can we try something?" she asks.

"Do you have time?" he asks, checking her watch. The bathroom has remained blessedly empty.

"Eh, screw it," Rory says cheerfully. He's not supposed to look that happy. "Although, I may have an advantage here, given that it's _my_ body, after all. But…can't really do the mouth thing, yet. Might need more time to wrap my head around it? Hands I can definitely do," she babbles before cupping her in his hand.

He inhales sharply, but automatically meets his hand. "Okay, Gilmore. I have an open mind."

It takes him a few long seconds to adjust and focus on feeling rather than the technical and just _insane_ aspects of this situation. It's odd experiencing lust in a girl's body – it's unfamiliar and pretty fucking weird, but he can't deny that there's something rather incredible about how intense and almost overwhelming it is, how the entire body experiences it. 

But really, nothing prepares him for the orgasm that really does feel like it lasts _forever_. He bites her arm to muffle her screaming in the bathroom.

" _Fuck_ ," he breathes as he comes down, her chest heaving. "That's a perk."

"When we have time I'll let you experience multiple orgasms," she says in what's supposed to be a seductive way, but she sounds too excited about it to come across that way. Her smug pride is festering in his chest and he doesn't have the energy to cop an attitude.

They switch and he's back in his own body, immediately moving his hand up and down her thighs.

"I want to do this outside of our heads," she admits quietly.

He stares at her face and drops his hands. She shuts her legs and sits up, looking at him.

"You're the one who wanted to go to DC – we could've been having the real deal for over a month by now," he jokes.

"This is real to me," she says seriously. "And it's real to you."

He exhales, looking over at his alarm clock. "You better go," he tells her, kissing the corner of her mouth.

She grimaces. "Paris is going to know."

"Well, you were the one who decided to be spontaneous," he says dryly.

"I don't recall your complaining. In fact, I distinctly remember almost making you scream."

"It was _not_ ," he argues.

"A little one."

His brow furrows.

"A little one," she repeats, satisfied. "Don't kill any of the townspeople today."

"I'll make sure to cover my tracks."

She kisses him. He hates when he can feel her pull away and he's alone – those few seconds always smart.

He exhales, pulling himself together, obstructing himself to face Stars Hollow.

She holds his hand in his lap and she holds his as he walks back down the stairs.

The first thing he notices is that Dean is now sitting at a table by the corner furthest from him, looking at a menu intently. He's sitting across from a little girl – his sister, who is kicking her legs back and forth impatiently.

Jess' face slowly breaks out in a sly smile. He hasn't had the _pleasure_ of interacting with Dean directly. But it's bound to happen, with a town this small…

"Don't even _think_ about it," Luke orders, coming out of nowhere. "You take the _other half_ of the diner."

Jess scowls. He'll have his fun eventually. After all, Rory is still going to be in DC for a few more weeks and he needs his entertainment. Suburban life is certainly not fast living. Maybe he'll pull the dead body prank – that should guarantee a shakeup. This town could use one or two.


End file.
